A Family Together
by hrhofelt
Summary: Christine is 17 and has brought home her boyfriend. What do Booth and Brennan think? Plus the Hodgins family thinks that Micheal and Christine are perfect for each other. Image credit to FOX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Ya'll think I own Bones? go home your drunk.**

* * *

Christine and her boyfriend of two months sat happily on the couch making out. She brought him home to met her parents and had advised him how to act. The music was on and the could not hear the bickering coming from the kitchen.

* * *

"Bones. My guts telling me that we have the wrong guy."

"If you continue to rely on your gut and not look at all of the evidence objectively I will get myself a new FBI agent."

Booth sighed walking out of the kitchen. "Bones, that is total shi-. Well hello there."

"Bo-" This time it was Brennan who walked out of the kitchen and into the scene in the kitchen.

"err- welcome home guys. This is Brad."

Booth stared Brad down, while Brennan just sighed.

"It's only to be expected Booth, even you participated in an active sex life before you became a legal a adult." Turning to her daughters slightly stuned boyfriend. "Please, stay for dinner."

Booth was laughing, with a mortifyed look on his face, "You say you don't have a social life because of me? I think," he raised his voice, "it's cause Bones is a freak."

She laughed popping her head in to the room. "I though you liked my freaky side."

"TMI, TMI, TMI" Christine was yelling.

"I don' know what that means," said Booth and Christine at the same time, in their best impression of Brennan.

She laughed, "the two of you can sleep outside."

* * *

"Babe?"

"Yeah Brad?"

"Is your family like this all the time?"

"Kinda, they bicker a lot."

"Oh they fight?"

"No, my mom could ask for the world and her would hand it over."

"The only thing they really fight about is that Dad denied her request for a gun."

"Wait. What?"

"My Dad's FBI and he arrested her. So she can't have a gun."

"Why did he arrested her?"

"She shot a guy in the leg when she was drunk."

Brad jumped."What?"

"In her defence, he tried to set her on fire, he also beat a girl to death."

"Oh."

"My parents used to tell me they were super heroes."

"You believed them?"

"They might as well be. They have the highest sucsess rate in the FBI."

* * *

**Dinner next chapter. Also what does Micheal think about Brad?**

**Review, review, review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- This is depressing. **

**A/N- Go watch all of the Christmas shows cause they all rock!**

* * *

Brennan had photos of the crime scene spend on the kitchen table. She was muttering to her self when her daughter and her daughters boyfriend came in.

"Hey Mom, watcha workin on?"

"Christine, talking like that makes you sound quite uneducated."

Booth laughed coming down the stairs. "Good! That's all I need another damn squint in this family. First Bones, then Parker."

"Squint?" Brad looked confused.

"Yeah, they squint at things," Booth explained.

Brennan opened her mouth, when her housemates cut her off.

"Oh you mean people with very high IQ's and basic reasoning skills."

This time she turned to Brad. "They are horrid to me. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"Mac' and cheese!"

"Booth! I asked our guest."

* * *

When they were seated to a dinner of mac' and cheese and a salad, Booth turned his attention to Brad.

"So, Brad. What do you plan to do when you graduate?"

"I'm going to tour Europe on a motorcycle."

Booth stared and Brennan laughed.

"Err.. Whats funny about that?"

"Booth brother did that once."

"Spill," Christine insisted.

"It's a story for another time."

"So, Bones, is it?" Brad began.

Christine felt her father stiffen.

Christine wispered, "Don't call mom that."

"Why?"

"My dad will shoot you. Even I'm not allowed to call her that."

* * *

Micheal was pacing his room. God, that Brad. Why did Christine even like him? He was the rudest person he had ever met. He flirted with any "hot" girl, even while in a relationship.

Micheal walked downstairs.

"How's my favorite senior doing today?" his mom asked.

"Christine's dating Brad."

Angela laughed.

"Mom, not funny, he is such a douch."

"Yeah, just wait, think about Booth."

The mother and son spent the rest of the night betting on what Booth would do. When Hodgins came he placed bets on beating him senseless or getting his license revoked for life.

* * *

**HAPPY *insert holiday of choice, could be 4th of july, don't care here* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been awhile. Sorry guys. I've been writing essays for school application. And papers. So just boring shit. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own shit. I have no money. :( **

* * *

Michel stood in front of Christine's locker waiting for her. It was a tradition that they had shared ever since middle school. Even though he was a year older, she had skipped a grade because she was as smart as her mom. When he saw her, all he thought was how the hell did her dad let her out of the house that morning? She was wearing a leather miniskirt, fishnets, a pink lacy corset, and her black fuck-me heels. She walked right past her best friend and said one word to him.

"Freak," she spat.

His heart broke, but the he smirked. He whipped his phone out and took a picture.

When she heard his iphone take the picture, she laughed, "Pervert."

"Just wait until your Dad and Mom see this," he was cracking up as he sent the picture.

Her face whitened, until Brad grabbed her ass and lead her away. Michel now just felt sick to his stomach. But Booths reply made him smile.

_Is my daughter trying to get grounded?_

_Looks like it sir hasn't been in class all week _

He could almost see Booth's nostrils flare

_It seems Brad and I needh to talk_

Michel sent the next text because he felt he needed to tell someone.

_I love your daughter. I'm absolutely crazy, insane, head over heels for her._

_I know_

_What? How?_

_You look at her like I look at Bones. Absolutely in love. Take care of her. Brads just going to break her heart._

Michel groaned feeling like something had been lifted off his chest. The pain in his heart had only intensified.

* * *

**Sorry its so short. I'm working on some more. I'm only working on this story now. I might repost my other stories, but those muses went on a vacation to Timbuck2. Review please. even just a :) is nice :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- ... Obviously I don't own the show. BUT ITS ON TONIGHT!**

**Ekk can't wait for today's episode. It's going to be crazy!**

**I really apreciate all the reviews I've been getting ya'll are all great!**

**Please don't leave mean reviews don't mind constructive stuff. This stories is not every ones cup of tea and I get that but don't hurt my feelings.**

* * *

When Booth threw his phone across the room, an FBI agent stuck his head into his office.

"Whats got your panties in a twist?" he was laughing until he saw the expression on Booth's face.

"My daughter has decided she wants to dress like a hooker for her bad boy, I'm-going-to-ride-my-Harley-around-Europe, boyfriend. My wife let her go out like that. I have to have chat with the three of them, and her best friend. Because apparently he loves her. So GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

The agent ran out of there and when he got back from lunch he found a huge stack of paperwork on his desk.

* * *

"Bones," he called running into the into the lab, "did you let our daughter out of the house dressed in this?" He showed the phone to her.

"No. I was running late and she said she would call Micheal for a ride to school," she sounded confused.

"Well then. I think it's time I introduce **Brad **to what happens when you date a FBI agents daughter."

"She's a forensic anthropologist's daughter too."

"I know Bones I was there." But he was calling to her behind his shoulder. His thoughts were already on the scum ball his daughter was dating.

* * *

Christine was looking around school wondering where her boyfriend was. If she had walked into the boys bathroom she had just passed she would have found him receiving a blow job from one of the schools resident whores. Micheal however did walk into that bathroom. He was a squint, but he had his fathers build, you done make page 187 without being strong. Going to the gym before class every day probably helped too. Rage powered him as he fought for the girl he loved.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins had just found the weapon they were looking for in their latest case, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Angela picked up the phone.

"Err..Hey mom?"

"Yeah Micheal?"

"Do you think you could bail Booth and I out of Jail?"

* * *

**REVIEW :) Little short but we will see both Brennan's and Angela's reaction. OH and what does Christine think about this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Don't own Bones. broke, remember. **

**A/N- So today during math, I told my teacher I lost a sheet. He asked my why, so I told him it was because is was a horrible person. He and one of my guy friends though I said whore. So they called me a WHORE-ible person for the rest of the day. Same guy friend drew a sperm on my hand during Spanish. ._. I think I need new friends. **

**SO, story time. This is just Angela's, Brennan, and Christine's thoughts. There is some language! So if that bothers you... SUCKS. ;) **

* * *

_Angela_

__He was in jail?

What the fuck did he do?

Booth was with him?

I hope Hacker give Booth a fucking load of paper work.

I'm going to murder both of them.

They should just stay in jail. Severs them right.

I think Hodgie and I will go out for Egyptian and then go sort them out.

* * *

_Brennan_

__I'm going to hold this over his head for as long as I can.

No lovemaking for him.

What did he and Micheal do?

* * *

_Christine_

__Who the hell were they?

Beating the shit out of her boyfriend. It was completely unprovoked.

And when she had question them they and told her nothing.

Motherfuckers.

God, I'm going to fucking kill them.

Maybe she would say yes to Brad next time, he wanted sex.

Serves Micheal right.

She had waited long enough for him.

She could be strong, and move on, right?

* * *

**AHHH... :) Review. You think ya'll could get me 30 reviews? **

**Pretty please? With a whipped cream and a cherry on top? **


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer don't own em. **

**A/N- So I wrote this chapter on a notebook paper, then lost it. I found it. So that's why it took me a while to update. Also I did not get all the reviews I asked for. That makes Helen sad. But Helen wrote you guys a chapter anyway. Cause Helen is a nice person.  
**

* * *

Booth paced the jail cell.

"I'm going to kill Brad," Micheal swore.

Booth thought he couldn't honestly agree more, but he didn't want his favorite teenage boy in jail.

.

.

Again.

"I want him dead too, but we can't kill him. We do have to explain to Christine Why we beat the living shit out of her boyfriend."

"Fuck yeah you do," an angry voice filled the holding cell.

"Christine," both men said at the same time.

"Umm," said Booth.

Micheal spoke up, "I found Brad in the bathroom getting a bj from Megan Kelly."

Christine froze. Thoughts racing through her mind. Brad would not do that to her. Right?

Booth watched as emotion flared behind his daughters eyes.

Before Booth realized what was happening Christine had run to the bars pulled Micheal towards her kissed him on the lips. Then ran out of the room.

Micheal could not believe she had kissed him. Kissed him! She had cried, and he hated when she cried.

* * *

"I think you should know that if you break her heart, I will shoot you. Are we understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Micheal couldn't help but think, oh shit!

" Micheal Vincent Hodgens and Seeley Joesph Booth what the fuck are you doing in jail. Why the fuck did Christine run past me crying?"

Suddenly Booth seemed like less of a problem.

"We're sorry mom?" it was worth a shot.

* * *

**Okay. So next update will be Christine's thoughts. Maybe a mother daughter moment? **

**I'm look for some one to read over my stories before I post them. Would anyone be interested?**

**Pleas Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- not mine**

**A/N- I'm so sorry guys! I have had trouble getting this chapter on paper. But here it is.**

* * *

I sat, not sure where, I have not been paying much attention, looking out over some form of water. It might have been a fountain. I could not help but think, What have I done?

I must have looked very lost, or consumed in depressing thoughts because a little old women, that reminded me the Grandma's you might see on TV, started to ask me what was wrong.

"I just kissed my best friend," and it is enough explanation for her because she just nods.

She smile and winks knowingly, "Chances are hon, he's loved you for as long as he can remember."

"But he's my best friend," I protest, "I could have seen him looking at me like he loved me."

The older women just laughs, "The thing is they always look at you when your not looking. Maybe when you watching a football-"

"Basketball," I correct.

"Okay, basketball games and your getting excited and your cheering your team on, jumping or clapping or yelling, he's not paying attention to the games, he looking at you and smiling because your happy. Have you ever turned around and seen him looking at you and smiling?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts hon, just think about what I've said," and with that she walked away.

So I did think, and think, and think. Then I smiled because it had just started to make sense.

* * *

When I got home that evening I heard my mother talking to Angela in the kitchen.

"_Oh honestly, getting arrested, what where they thinking?_"

Pause, laughter.

"Yeah, Booth is not getting any for the next month."

Pause laughter.

"True, anyway I think Christine is home. I'll talk to tomorrow."

My mother then walked out of the kitchen and turned her attention to me.

"Where were you?"

"Look mom, your upset. I get that. But not tonight. Please?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

Tomorrow I would tell Michell how I feel, I would get punished by my mother, and break up with Brad. Tomorrow all would be right in my world.

* * *

**The End**

**There it is, all done. I'm starting a new story. Should be published by the end of this week?**


End file.
